Dimensional Crossing: Phase One
by JiraiyaTheToadSage
Summary: .


**This is my first naruto fanfiction, and it's a bit of multiverse travel and as well as some other stuff. im hoping to get this beta-read and stuff before i start posting. But i got the idea for this after watching 'Naruto shippuden movie 2: Bonds' It really kick started my imagination into writing my own fanfic :) This is a mixture of action, romance, horror and a little fantasy thrown in ^^ Hope you all enjoy and shizz. **  
**please read and review! 3**

**I Do not own naruto, but some jutsu and characters are of my own creation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue - Nevá, Part 1**

**¬World of Nevá¬**  
**¬Castle of Nevaria¬**  
**¬Upper tower¬**

'Blasted! is there no end to these abomanations!' Yelled a powerful voice in the darkness atop the tallest tower of the castle.

All around the place was surrounded by the vast armies of count Elcór and his deamon cohorts, crude war machines made of flesh and wood going through the walls like they were made of paper. Fire, as red and blood burned for miles around and all throughout the castle grounds. Then there was the occassional flying demon-like creatures flying around the place, picking off stragglers.

'Sire! The foe are mere minutes from breaking through the inner courtyard, what should we do?!' Said the rather alarmed squire at his feet 'We're outnumbered at least a hundred-to-one!'

Now the owner of the voice turned around, to show his face in the light of the fires below. The light illuminated the face of an aging man in at least his 60's, with a long white mane of hair reaching his lower back. His face covered with a short beard and countless scars with eyes as blue as the ocean itself. He wore the robes of a king. luxurious silk, red and blue of colour, but if one looked closer. You would see under this wealthy-looking robe this king wore a suit of armour, with the robes hiding the bulk.

'We must hold fast! Have the court wizards finished the ritual yet?' He said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder, pulling him upright as he continued walking past him. 'For, if they dont finish it soon. Then we may never live past this very night.' He then threw open the large oak door and began steadily making his way down the large spiral staircase, with the squire hot on his heels.

'..Sire! Come with me to the archmages study, that is where they are conducting their ritual. You will surely be safe there with the archmage and his apprentices!' He said, stopping him at a seemingly random staircase. 'Come on!' He said frantically, gesturing the king to the door on his left.

'Young Eldares...' He said, putting both hand on his shoulders. 'If i wanted to see the archmage, i woud choose to do so. But if my castle be taken tonight, Then at least i can say i actually fought to protect it alongside some of my finest men. I may be old, but don't count me out. I knew this day would come and have been sparring with your captain to keep my skills as sharp as they can be at my age. You go, to the archmage. I want you to tell him to make sure the explosives are primed. I dont want that bastard Elcór taking this castle and the precious mines beneath it. Once the ritual has been finished i want him to set off the explosives after everyone is through, got it?' He said, gently moving Eldares to the side and continuing down the stairs.

'Y-yes sire!' He said, saluting and then opening the door and began running down the lit passage.

'This shall be the last time that i ever look upon his face, but im sure he will grow to be a fine knight indeed.' Thought the king as he started making his way down the stairs slightly faster, hoping to reach the defence in the throne room before it was breached.

* * *

**¬A few minutes later, in the throne room¬**

The throne room was in dissarray. There was tabled turned upright at the sides of the large chamber, to alow more room for the hundred or so brave men and women fightning to defend it. Soldiers in snow white-steel armour running over the place. Some were attending their weapons, making sure their blades were sharp, shields were strapped on peoperly as well as their suits of armor. There was one particular knight, however. That stood out from the rest, His armour a shining golden colour, and a feathered helm under his arm.

His name, was captain Elderstone.

He was a beast of a man standing at around 6'7, with a gleaming bald head that held a rough, but somewhat handsome, scar ridden face with eyes as green as a piece of grass. Some stubble was evident, but they had been fightning with near-enough no rest for the last 24 hours with no reprieve. At his side. in It's sling, sat his personal weapon. It was a hammer, somewhat akin to a blacksmiths hammer. But it was slightly larger, and was made of obsidian steel. Black as night with a faint, but slightly visible red tint to it. It's name was Stonehewer, destroyed of giants, dragons and the demon filth.

'Ready yourselves people! These abominations could burst through at any minute! if you aint fightning i will kill you myself! after i kill your share of course.' Spoke the captain, a hearty laugh in his chest as he strode around the room. Inspecting the defences as he readied himself mentally for battle.

'Captain!' Shouted the king as he entered the throne room, slightly out of breath. 'How go the defences?'

'Sire!' He said, lowering to a single knee in front of the king. 'we have done the best we can, with what resources i had i turned the outer staircases into rubble before falling back. I'm hoping to wedge these demon scum into a bottleneck to make it easier for the troops. But in all ernest, i elieve we should just fall back to the archmages study and leave a small group here to man the defences. I would rather you see to my wife and son's saftey before my own!.' He said, looking up at the king with a fierce determination in his eyes. A will of fire burning in his soul, stronger than the demonic flames of the underworld.

'ha, you surely jest captain! That me, a king would idly sit by whie my bclosest friend dies without the knowledge that his family is safe. Go to them, Ivan. Make sure they are safe, i haven't trained my ass off to be told by you what to do!' He then shoved him out of the way as he made his way to his throne, and began de-robing himself. Making his armour more visible to those who could see.

His armour was as red as crimson, with all sorts of strange glowing runes inscribed into it's surface. Making it as light as a feather, but still with the durability of the steel it bore. He then unsheathed his own weapon, A broadsword that was made of shite steel.

'Surely your kidding me sir?' said the captain as he walked over to him. 'I'm not leaving like a coward, i'll leave when i've had my share of the demonic bastards, hahahaha...'

_***CCRRAASSHHH...CREEEEAK...SPLINTER...BOOOOM!***_

Went the doors to the throne room as something large, or numerous foes slammed against it. Threatening a breach any second.

'FORM UP! I DONT WANT TO SEE ANYONE OUT OF RANK! I WANT LINES AND RANKS KEPT AT ALL TIMES! SHIELDS UP, LANCES UP, ARCHERS READY!' yelled the captain as he took his place among his troop, soon to be joined by his king.

'Are you sure you want to be doing this Ivan? You have a child and wife to look after, and i'm an old man who wants to die defending his home.' He said, looking at Ivan through battle-hardended, weary eyes.

'Of course, i will kill my share and sound the retreat when we hear the signal. only then will i give ground to the foe!' He said, patting the king shoulder guard. 'After all, can't let an old man like you get more kills than me, hehe.'

'Hey, i may be 63 this fall, but i can sticll whip you around the place like a ragdoll. So dont me out!' He said, bracing himself as another thundering crash came from the door.

The door was close to bursting towards them, the wood was beggining to stretch and buckle towards them.

Any second now.

They would be facing the maw of hell itself...

* * *

**So i would like to thank anyone who read to the end :) **  
**Ive been writing fiction short-stories for years now, and done very well with it in high school. So i am looking for some feedback for my fanfic, and i apologise for bad spelling and grammar at times. But i'm just a starting writer author. I know it has had nothing to do with naruto so far. But if i didnt set the scene, how would it work? :P**

**hope you continue to read and subscribe to me and my stories :)**

**zultan out!**


End file.
